


Do chokers choke you?

by owly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Clubbing, M/M, Marking, Needy Taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collar/choker kink, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owly/pseuds/owly
Summary: Taeyong is pretty and likes wearing chokers. It's no surprise that straight boy Jaehyun might be a little...not so straight when it comes to him.





	Do chokers choke you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut fic I've written in a while pls be gentle

It’s a Friday night and Taeyong’s already cosied up against Kun, head resting lightly on his shoulder as he sips his drink through a straw, listening in on the conversation. There are six of them sat in a booth in the club, on their third round of drinks that Doyoung offered to buy when he joined them ten minutes earlier. Taeyong’s still savouring his second, but his alcohol tolerance is so low he’s probably just as, or even more drunk than the rest of them.

It was Yuta’s idea to go out tonight – they’d all been stressing over project deadlines and his solution was to get wasted together. Taeyong and Taeil were the first to be roped into joining him since they’d been the most antisocial ones, holed up in their dorm rooms for the last couple of weeks. Kun and Johnny were then quick to volunteer as caretakers, with Kun having a high tolerance to both alcohol and drunken bullshit, and Johnny not being a drinker.

Kun laughs at something Yuta says and the vibrations in turn make Taeyong giggle.

Johnny does a hilariously accurate impression of the lecturer they hate the most and they end up in tears, Taeil choking on his beer, and Yuta nearly sliding off the booth seat and taking Doyoung with him.

Johnny starts another one before Yuta wheezes, “Oh my god, don’t, I’m gonna pee myself.”

“You should probably go pee, then,” Kun advises, always the wise one.

“God, what would I do without you?” Yuta says with an exaggerated swoon, and reaches over the table between them to put a hand on Kun’s shoulder (the one that isn’t occupied by Taeyong).

A couple moments pass before Yuta realises he actually _does_ need a pee, and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. This proves to have a knock-on effect as within seconds, Johnny, Doyoung and Taeil are all following him. Taeyong lets his eyes close for a moment, enjoying the relative silence that follows, and hums along to the music playing.

“Uh,” Kun straightens up a little, his hand around Taeyong’s waist squeezing before starting to retreat. “I kind of need to go, too. Will you be okay if I leave you here for a second?”

Taeyong lifts his head up and tries not to pout too much.

“Okay,” he sighs, letting Kun slide out from the booth. “I’ll wait for you!”

“Don’t do anything dumb,” Kun says with a smile that’s only slightly teasing, and then Taeyong is alone.

He goes to take another sip of his drink when he realises it’s finished. He makes a small, disappointed noise to himself and then remembers the bar is only a few feet away.

He shuffles around the side of the dancefloor, makes it to the bar and it only takes a couple minutes for him to get another drink. He turns to go back to his seat, but pauses when he thinks he sees a familiar face in the midst of the dancefloor. It’s pretty crowded now, but sure enough he finds the face again, and it’s getting closer.

It’s Jaehyun, another guy on the same course as him. They’ve never really talked much but they know who each other are. Taeyong’s always thought Jaehyun was pretty cute in that ‘classically handsome’ kind of way, but he doesn’t see him enough to think about it much.

Jaehyun’s wearing one of those loose white dress shirts tucked into his jeans, top three buttons undone. Taeyong’s drunk mind notifies him that he looks like the kind of stereotypical, unobtainable straight boy Taeyong has a concernedly large weak spot for. He takes another sip of his drink and tries to dismiss the thought.

Jaehyun only regards him with a quirk of the lips before turning to the bartender and ordering a drink.

“Hey, you’re Taeyong, right?” He realises Jaehyun’s turned back to him whilst his drink is being made, and he’s smiling again, his dimples accentuated by the club’s lighting and eyes keen. He can’t be any less drunk than Taeyong is.

“Yeah. You’re Jaehyun!” he says, proud to show the other boy he pays attention and actually knows who he is.

“That’s right,” Jaehyun bobs his head, grin unfaltering.

Jaehyun pays for his drink and takes it. Taeyong expects him to leave, go back to where he assumes his friends are, but he lingers.

“Who are you here with?” he asks, gaze seemingly searching the dancefloor. Taeyong lists off his friends’ names, and Jaehyun must recognise some of them, nodding and responding with an “Ah, okay.”

“I was in highschool with Johnny. But he was the same height even then. Weird huh?” Jaehyun turns to him, an eyebrow raised, amused smile never leaving his face.

Taeyong lets out a loud giggle, his head tipping back. When he looks back at Jaehyun, he finds his eyes trained on Taeyong’s neck. Then he feels fingertips grazing over the choker he’s wearing, and he tries to supress a gasp. It doesn’t work out.

“Why do you always wear these things?” Jaehyun asks, “Aren’t they uncomfortable?”

Taeyong had forgotten he was wearing it until now. It’s more of a collar than a choker – thick black faux leather with a couple of studs sticking out of it and an O-ring in the centre.

Taeyong’s mind is going a mile per second trying to comprehend that A: Jaehyun has noticed he wears chokers often, which means he’s noticed _him_ way more than he let on, B: Jaehyun’s fingertips are still absent-mindedly tracing along it, circling and poking at the studs, and C: this is real life, and actually happening.

“No, I…I like it,” Taeyong stutters out after a brief pause, and Jaehyun finally draws his hand away.

Jaehyun just smirks in that characteristically straight boy way that makes Taeyong’s heart flutter. Ew.

“It’s cute,” he adds like it’s nothing, and Taeyong feels all the blood rush into his cheeks, not just from the alcohol.

He’s grateful that he’s saved from saying something regrettable in response as at that moment Kun comes to find him. He appears seemingly from nowhere, wrapping a relieved hand round Taeyong’s upper arm.

“Kun, hi!” he says, voice a little pitched up and excited, like it sometimes gets when he drinks. Kun recognises it, knowing he’s at the stage of comfortably drunk, and smiles softly.

“You said you’d wait for me? I thought you’d got lost or something.” Taeyong spots the way he gives Jaehyun a quick glance, probably wondering if he’s interrupting something.

“I just came to get another drink,” Taeyong explains, holding it up for him to see. “And I found a Jaehyun! Do you know Jaehyun?”

“Oh, yeah,” is Kun’s response, paying the other boy proper attention now, giving him a nod of acknowledgement. They exchange a few words, and Kun goes to call the other guys down to join them.

Naturally, they can’t hang out this close to the dancefloor without being inevitably drawn onto it. Jaehyun joins them, a couple of his own friends wander over too, and soon they’re all dancing and laughing about something or other.

Taeyong’s in a little bubble of his own, dancing to himself and sipping his drink, feeling more and more buzzed with every song that plays. He spots Jaehyun not too far away, and Taeyong catches his gaze, lips around his straw as he sways his hips. Jaehyun gets nearer and nearer, and by the next song he’s within arm’s reach in front of him. Taeyong spots Kun glancing over at him every now and then, keeping watch.

“Jaehyuuuun,” he says, drawn-out in a sing-song voice when he realises he’s close enough to speak to.

“Hey, cutie.” Jaehyun cracks that smirk again, and Taeyong’s brain has to do an emergency restart.

He giggles embarrassedly, “you…you think I’m cute?”

“Yeah, I do.” There’s a playfulness in Jaehyun’s eyes as he keeps them trained on Taeyong, tilting his head to the side.

Taeyong’s brain tells him looping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck is the right thing to do as they sway together way too slowly for the EDM song that’s playing. As Jaehyun’s hands find Taeyong’s waist, it feels slightly possessive and Taeyong’s thoughts go hazy as he meets his eyes and sees there’s Want there. Jaehyun’s staring at Taeyong’s mouth, so he goes for it, tilts his head up and parts his lips a little.

Jaehyun kisses him, slow and gentle, lips warm and soft. Taeyong instantly melts into him, lips parting and letting him take the lead. Jaehyun’s thumbs rub small circles into Taeyong’s waist where he’s holding him – it’s such a simple, miniscule gesture but it drives Taeyong mad. He’s so sensitive and the alcohol in his system is only amplifying that, and he can’t help the shiver it sends up his spine.

He presses further into the kiss, dragging his tongue along Jaehyun’s bottom lip, exhaling heavy through his nose. Jaehyun gets it, kisses him deeper, humming contentedly at the way Taeyong whines and grips the back of his neck when he languidly licks into his mouth.

One of his hands leaves Taeyong’s waist, caresses up his torso and neck. Taeyong’s breath catches when he feels him hook two fingers under his choker, and uses it to tug him a little closer. Taeyong whimpers, wobbles as his knees nearly give out. He feels Jaehyun smile into the kiss at that, and gives Taeyong’s waist a squeeze.

“I thought so,” Jaehyun murmurs against Taeyong’s lips, fingertips retreating, catching on the O-ring.

Taeyong’s mouth moves like he’s about to say something, but all that comes out are quiet gasps as Jaehyun’s lips start pressing kisses against his jaw. He does it with a soft kind of urgency that sends fire through Taeyong’s veins, and runs a hand through Jaehyun’s hair, the dark strands reflecting the blues and pinks of the club lights.

The rhythmic bass of the music that’s playing thrums through Taeyong’s body, all his nerve endings feeling hypersensitive, and Jaehyun’s now mouthing hotly, keenly down his neck. He nudges his choker, ever so slightly, and Taeyong swears his whole body turns to jelly. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to support his own weight for.

(Jaehyun’s so, so tempted to bite and suck at the skin under Taeyong’s jaw, above his choker and just below it, and lower, at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. But he holds back, as hard as it is, and instead kisses his way back up and whispers in Taeyong’s ear.)

“Do you wanna go somewhere more private?”

“Yeah, yes please,” Taeyong manages to answer, itching at the thought of having Jaehyun to himself. When he pulls away enough to see Jaehyun’s face, his eyes are dark, heavy gaze trained on him. Taeyong forgets how to function for a split second before Jaehyun guides him off the dancefloor with the hand still grasping his waist. Taeyong catches sight of Kun not too far from them, who raises an eyebrow and a thumbs up, wordlessly asking if he’s okay. Taeyong responds with his own very enthusiastic thumbs up, then smiles wide and throws up a peace sign, squishing it into his cheek. He thinks he sees Kun laugh before he’s being dragged away.

They end up in a bathroom stall, Jaehyun backing him against the wall as soon as he locks the door. Taeyong feels his eyes raking his body up and down, swears he can feel his gaze like a wave of heat sweeping over his skin. His hands caress Taeyong’s sides, t-shirt now untucked so his fingertips can slide under the material, skin on skin. Just his touches leave Taeyong so, so needy - head already tilted back, neck exposed, eyes hooded and hazy. Jaehyun strokes along his jaw, and Taeyong’s gripping at him, desperate.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he exhales, diving back in to kiss Taeyong like his life depends on it. Taeyong gets a wave of confidence, hooks his fingers into Jaehyun’s belt loops and pulls their hips flush, nipping at Jaehyun’s lip as he rolls his hips into him.

He can feel how hard Jaehyun already is, takes initiative and rubs him through his pants. Jaehyun lets a small moan escape into Taeyong’s mouth, and _god_ does he want to hear more. It’s been a regrettably long time since he’s sucked someone’s dick, and he really wants Jaehyun to be the one who breaks the drought.

“I really, _really_ wanna suck you off.” He confesses between kisses.

“Oh, fuck,” Is Jaehyun’s response, his grip on Taeyong growing tight enough to bruise, “yes. _Yes._ ”

Taeyong’s so eager, switching their places and dropping to his knees, scrambling to get into Jaehyun’s pants and pulling his cock out as soon as he can. He wastes no time in pressing a wet kiss to the tip, kitten-licking it as he works his hand along the length. Jaehyun nestles a hand in Taeyong’s hair, petting softly as he gasps at his touch. His tongue trails hotly along Jaehyun’s cock, licking up the length of it, getting it nice and wet before he sucks the head into his mouth, then taking in the rest of him.

Jaehyun’s grip on his hair tightens, and Taeyong hums, bobbing back and forth a few times - just enough to get Jaehyun worked up and vocal, before retreating to suckle at the tip. Taeyong knows his technique is a little messy because he’s drunk, but he’s got most of it down in muscle memory.

Taeyong’s still sucking softly at the head of Jaehyun’s dick like it’s a lollipop when he looks up and locks gazes with him.

Taeyong knows he looks hot like this. On his knees, sucking dick like he was made for it. His pupils must be blown, dark eye makeup definitely smudged by this point, hair falling into his eyes. He knows the way the pastel pink colour contrasts with his makeup is _oh so pretty,_ bordering on sinful. He knows all this and circles his tongue around the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, torturously slow for extra effect.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Jaehyun groans, a tone of disbelief in his voice as he stares down at him. His hands tighten their grip on Taeyong’s hair, pulling hard as he’s overcome with the pleasure that is Taeyong’s mouth. What he doesn’t expect is Taeyong’s reaction - eyes rolling back, a drawn out moan muffled around his mouth full of Jaehyun.

“You like that, don’t you?” He asks, eyes lighting up like he’s found gold. Taeyong gives an affirmative squeeze where he’s grasping Jaehyun’s hips, continuing to bob his head slowly up and down his cock.

Jaehyun ingulges him, his soft, carding caresses through Taeyong’s hair now interspersed with hard tugs and a firmer grip, and Taeyong lets it guide him as he takes in as much of Jaehyun into his mouth as he can, which turns out to be almost all of him. Jaehyun’s head falls back against the cubicle wall as Taeyong swallows around his length, enjoying the strangled sound it pulls out of him before he returns to sucking him off, at a faster speed this time.

Jaehyun grapples at his hair, and the whines Taeyong makes affect Jaehyun with the vibrations they cause around his dick. It’s so much, along with the slight sting of Taeyong’s nails digging into Jaehyun’s hips as he moves his head faster, and it’s no time before he feels his orgasm building up, tight in his abdomen.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” he pants, and Taeyong hums, wants to show him how good he is, and swallows it all as Jaehyun spills into his mouth with a loud moan.

Moments later, Taeyong is breathing heavy and Jaehyun’s got a hand cradling his chin, tilting his face up gently. Taeyong’s lips are ruby red, swollen and glistening in the dodgy bathroom lighting and the intensity of Jaehyun’s gaze is getting to him again.

“Wanna touch you. Can I?”

Taeyong doesn’t think he’s ever said yes to something faster in his life.

“Please, touch me,” he begs, rocking on his knees to lean into Jaehyun’s touch, and his brain short-circuits when he feels Jaehyun’s fingers hooking through the O-ring of his choker, tugging him up gently. He stumbles to his feet, not without letting out a couple of pathetic whimpers and fighting to keep his eyes from fluttering shut.

“Shit,” he hears Jaehyun mutter, and then he’s being manhandled to straddle Jaehyun’s lap as he sits himself on the closed toilet seat.

Taeyong steadies himself by gripping onto Jaehyun’s shoulders, and he feels the latter slide his hands up his thighs, caressing over the numerous rips in his skinny jeans. There’s a particularly big one high up on his right thigh, and Jaehyun’s hand dips under the material to grab at the soft skin there, pulling another desperate sound from him.

“You like me touching you there?” Jaehyun asks, lips brushing Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong huffs and wiggles his hips a little, needing to be closer, for Jaehyun’s hand to be closer to where he _needs_ it.

“Or here?” Jaehyun’s whispering into his ear now, and then his hand is between Taeyong’s legs, cupping him softly through his jeans.

Taeyong responds with a barely vocalised _‘please’,_ hips bucking up into the touch. He’s so hard it hurts, and Jaehyun’s hand feels so _warm_ and _big_ , all he can think about is having it wrapped around his cock.

Jaehyun lifts his unoccupied hand to Taeyong’s neck, caressing over the skin, thumb sliding under the choker teasingly. Taeyong leans into it, eyes fluttering closed, lip caught between his teeth

“So hot,” Jaehyun utters, voice low as his fingers brush over the metal of Taeyong’s choker again. Taeyong’s pretty and flushed, pink dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears, the colour slowly spreading up his neck. Jaehyun only fumbles a little as he works on undoing Taeyong’s belt and zipper.

Taeyong gasps when Jaehyun finally touches him, wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping it slowly. Taeyong moans and arches his back, hips bucking into the touch and Jaehyun swears under his breath as he watches him.

“Tell me what you like” he says, mouthing at Taeyong’s jaw, loving how hot his skin grows under his lips, the tiny moans it pulls out from him. He slips two fingers under Taeyong’s choker and twists a little, so it’s snug around his throat. His head falls back, giving Jaehyun access to the expanse of his neck and collarbones visible thanks to his low-cut t-shirt.

“B-bite me,” Taeyong answers brokenly, his breath stammering as Jaehyun’s hand on him picks up speed.

Jaehyun teases him, grazing his teeth lightly over the skin just below his choker, feeling Taeyong’s hands gripping the hair at the back of his head, trying to pull him closer. Jaehyun bites down then, gently at first but Taeyong gasps out a faint ‘ _harder_ ’ so he really goes for it, sinking his teeth into the soft, soft skin of his neck. Taeyong lets out a near sob, thighs trembling as Jaehyun slowly teases the head of his cock with his thumb.

Jaehyun loosens his grip on the choker as he licks over the mark he’s made – the blooming pinkish-red looks so good on Taeyong’s skin, contrasting against the black of his choker. Jaehyun smiles a little as he thinks about how it complements Taeyong’s hair, too.

He revels in the pretty sounds Taeyong makes as he sucks and bites more marks into his neck, including one on a patch just behind his ear - it must be super sensitive because the second Jaehyun starts sucking a mark into the skin there, he grinds down and lets out a hiccupped cry.

“I wanna make you come, cutie,” he says, voice soft and low in Taeyong’s ear. His breath hitches, whimpers high in his throat, blushing at Jaehyun’s words.

“I bet you’re _really_ pretty when you come,” Jaehyun says, nibbling along his jaw, hand squeezing tight around his cock as he strokes him slowly now, with purpose. He twists his grip in the most beautiful way, fingers dragging over the reddened tip that’s now so sensitive it makes Taeyong twitch.

“J-Jae,” Taeyong gasps out, hips stuttering as he messily tries to fuck into Jaehyun’s grip.

Jaehyun tugs at his choker one last time, twisting it nice and tight so it presses against the hickeys he’s littered across Taeyong’s neck. The pressure mixed with the pain makes Taeyong gasp for air, his climax building up inside him and buzzing through his entire body.

“Come, baby.”

Taeyong jerks and trembles in his hold as he comes, spilling over Jaehyun’s hand, biting down on his own finger to muffle his cries. Some of it gets on their clothes, but neither of them are sober enough to really care. Taeyong brings Jaehyun’s hand up to his mouth and slowly, attentively licks off any mess he made. Jaehyun’s eyes are wide and dazed as he takes it all in – Taeyong straddling his lap, flushed and post-orgasm, licking his own come off Jaehyun’s fingers.

He uses the hand in Taeyong’s grip to cup his jaw and pull him in for a soft kiss. He hums against him and they stay like that for a little while, exchanging lax kisses until Taeyong draws back, thinking face clearly on.

“Hey, I thought you were straight?” he asks, getting a little distracted by how good Jaehyun looks like this, dark hair mussed and a faint blush across his cheeks. His lips twitch into a smile as he shrugs a shoulder, eyes never leaving Taeyong’s face.

“So did I, but you’re really fucking cute?” He moves the hand on Taeyong’s thigh to slide down his arm until he reaches his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. Taeyong somehow manages to blush even more than he already is, and ducks his head shyly.

“See! How’re you this cute!?” Jaehyun pulls Taeyong close again and Taeyong buries his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder with a muffled giggle, and Jaehyun can’t resist nuzzling into Taeyong’s hair.

“I might have to…..fuckin’….date you or some shit.” His words are muffled as he speaks into Taeyong’s hair, but the latter can still make them out, and doesn’t think he can handle being any more overwhelmed tonight.

Taeyong leans back, just enough to see Jaehyun’s face and he’s trying to think of what to say when they’re interrupted by a series of knocks on the door of the cubicle.

“Yong, you in there? It’s time to go,” Kun’s soft voice comes from the other side, and Taeyong sighs.

“Okaay,” he draws out, a pout on his lips as he reluctantly gets up from his very comfortable seat on Jaehyun’s lap.

Kun rolls his eyes at the state of them – not unused to the sight of a dishevelled Taeyong after several nights out with him, but he has to admit Jaehyun seems to have done a thorough job. He raises an eyebrow at him as he smooths down Taeyong’s hair, straightens up his clothes a little.

“Club’s gonna close soon, so we’re gonna head back now.” Taeyong nods in acknowledgement, but turns to cling on to Jaehyun, not ready to let him go yet.

“I guess I better go too,” Jaehyun says, a hand rubbing against the small of Taeyong’s back. Taeyong whines a _‘noooo'_ in response, nuzzling further into him.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Yong, I'm sure Jaehyun will give you his number,” Kun reassures him, giving Jaehyun a meaningful look, hoping he gets the obvious hint. Kun assumes he does, with the way his eyes widen like that's the best idea he's ever heard.

“D’you have your phone?” Jaehyun asks Taeyong. He looks to Kun, always the saviour, who holds up a jacket that must be Taeyong's and produces a phone from one of the pockets. He unlocks it and hands it to Jaehyun, who concentrates intently on where he taps, putting his number in right.

The begrudgingly say their goodbyes, but don't part ways before Taeyong leans up and kisses Jaehyun one last time because _god_ he's so hot. And he likes Taeyong back. So much that he made him come. And wants to make him come again in future. How the hell is he so lucky?

He's disrupted from his thoughts as Kun starts dragging him away.

“Take care of him, yeah?” Jaehyun says to Kun, who gives him a warm smile as he replies:

“That's my job.”

-

“Can we get McDonalds? I'm so hungryy,” Taeyong whinges, tugging on Kun's arm as they walk back to their dorms.

“You _literally_ had a dick in your mouth the whole night,” Yuta interjects, speech a little slurred.

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kun is an absolute lad
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/xprettyboys) or [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/xprettyboys)


End file.
